


Santa's Cabin

by deathbymutation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys should be kissing, Christmas, Costumes, Holiday Humiliation, Holidays, M/M, Unrequited Love, sort of requited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbymutation/pseuds/deathbymutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek works as an elf at Santa's Cabin at the local mall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if it switches tenses randomly or there's any spelling mistakes!

Holiday festivities were in full swing early that morning, joyous singing and merry _Ho Ho Hos_ were chanted near _Santa’s Cabin_. Little children dressed in Sunday best lined up half way down the mall to have their photo taken with jolly ole Saint Nick.

Derek sighed, forcing another smile as a child pointed and tugged on his mother’s coat sleeve excitedly.

“Momma,” the little boy shrieked, his face alight with glee, “momma look it’s an elf!”

The boy’s mother scolded him for shouting, sending Derek an embarrassed smile before hurrying away with her holiday shopping. Her overstuffed bags smacked into his side as she walked past, sending him stumbling back a step.

With a deep breath and a small prayer for the humiliation to end, he stepped onto the escalator and headed up to the 2nd level of North Gate Shopping Centre. It was his first break all day, the crowds of disgruntled parents and sticky-fingered children had overwhelmed the small cast of elves at Santa’s Cabin. 

A familiar laugh caught his attention as he looked over the lavish holiday décor covering the walls and ceiling. He glanced over to his left, seeing a boy close to his own age going the opposition direction.

“Stiles,” he shouted, gaining a few stares from the group of elderly women standing behind him, “hey Stiles!”

The boy looked over his shoulder, every second sending him further and further down the escalator. Stiles blinked, opening his mouth to reply when arm slid around his shoulders and turned his attention away from Derek. 

Derek stumbled as he reached the top of the escalator and apologized to the grandmothers impatiently waiting to get off the ascending steps. He moved around to look down the descending escalator, spotting Stiles walking away with the owner of the arm.

His shoulders slumped, bright green elf hat wilted in dejection. As he prepared to admit defeat and that he had lost his friend, Stiles glanced back over his shoulder and offered him a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work even though technically...I should have been helping customers. In my mind Derek and Stiles were friends and when Derek admits his feelings (or calls Stiles out on his dickhead boyfriend), Stiles avoids him. This is them seeing each other for the first time in weeks.


End file.
